Ojos amarillos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Llega el punto en que toda pareja deben dar el siguiente paso juntos: Adoptar una mascota. Fictober día 18: Mascota.


_**Día dieciocho: Mascota**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ojos amarillos**_

 _ **Pareja: Hizashi Yamada x Shōta Aizawa**_

 _ **.**_

Llega el punto de toda relación en la que se da el paso. Hizashi no hablaba del paso para casarse, eso lo habían hecho ya. Tampoco el paso para vivir juntos, desde los veinte lo hacían.

Era un paso significativo para alguno, que otros podrían ver vano.

Aizawa enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa de Hizashi. El rubio llevaba el pelo suelto cayendo por los hombros, las gafas claras sobre sus ojos cerrados de felicidad, con una sonrisa brillante en su cara.

Shōta miró a donde su esposo le señalaba, sonrió, había llegado la hora: iban a adoptar juntos una mascota.

Y que bueno que había sido un día libre de ambos, puesto que Shōta se iba a demorar.

Apenas entraron, una mujer les saludó.

—¡Queremos adoptar un gato! —exclamó Hizashi, siempre subiendo varias notas a su tono. Shōta rodó los ojos y le jaló la manga de la camisa.

—Deja de gritar en la calle —le reclamó. Hizashi le sonrió de forma pícara, como siempre, había tomado a doble sentido lo dicho por Shōta.

" _Solo gritas en la habitación"_ sin duda había pensado Hizashi.

¡Y en verdad Shōta no había querido decir eso!

La mujer les llevó al lugar en donde estaban las jaulas de los gatos.

Mininos grandes y pequeños estaban durmiendo y jugando. La habitación parecía vibrar con el ronroneo de los gatos.

—¿Lo quieren grande o pequeño? —preguntó la mujer. Hizashi lo miró y Shōta le devolvió la mirada.

—El gato será de ambos, no solo mío —le comentó, esperando que su esposo también tuviera votos en la adopción.

—Los miraremos y le avisaremos —dijo Hizashi. La mujer asintió y salió mientras la pareja observaba a los gatos.

La mayoría no eran de raza fina, eso Shōta se lo esperaba, él no era excluyente en los gatos así que no le importaba.

Había de varios colores, con mucho o poco pelo, y de ojos azules y verdes. Cuando metió su mano en la jaula, los gatitos enseguida se acercaron a ella y se restregaron. Los adultos permanecían lejos, dado que muchos habían sido rescatados de las calles y habían aprendido a no tener confianza.

Shōta se acercó a los mayores y estiró la mano. Algunos gastos acercaron su nariz y luego perdieron el interés.

—¡Shōta! Mira esa —Aizawa miró a donde su esposo le señalaba. Fuera de la jaula, había un gato mirándolo con grandes ojos amarillos. Era una gata, era obvio por el patrón de manchas que tenía. Las Carey, o tortuga, como solían llamarlas, eran siempre hembras.

La gata siguió observandolos, era adulta y parecía que estuviese a punto de cazar una presa.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Hizashi a su lado. Shōta aún miraba a la gata a los ojos y estiró su mano a ella. La gata olió sus dedos y acarició sus bigotes en ellos logrando sacarle una sonrisa al hombre.

—Sí.

—¡Ah, Tama! ¡Otra vez te saliste de la jaula! —la mujer que los había atendido volvió a la habitación. La gata dejó la mano de Aizawa y se sentó, tenía un aire de superioridad en la mirada que a Shōta le causaba gracia.

—¿Ella está disponible? —preguntó el héroe. La mujer miró a la gata que otra vez volvía a frotar su cabeza contra la mano de Shōta.

—¿Tama? Sí.

—¡A ella la queremos! —exclamó Hizashi.

 _ **.**_

Dejaron la jaula en el suelo luego de cerrar la puerta del departamento. Shōta abrió la rejilla y la gata enseguida salió.

—Bienvenida —comentó Shōta con una sonrisa. La gata comenzó a restregarse a los muebles y cuando se subió, comenzó a amasar un cojín para acostarse.

—¡La primera integrante de la familia Aizawa-Yamada se encuentra aquí! —gritó Hizashi logrando hacer reír a Shōta.

* * *

 _ **Nota: ME ATRASÉ UN MONTÓN! LO SIENTO! POR WSO LOS SUBO A TROPEL XD**_

 _ **En fin. Escribir Erasermic es hermoso! Me encanta escribirlos y bueno, adoptando a la primera integrante de su familia.**_

 _ **Tama, la gata, está basada en la vida real: Mi gata.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
